Let Go
by KrystalJeon27
Summary: Bagaimana caramu menggapai cinta? Meraihnya dengan keteguhan hati agar termiliki? atau Merampasnya dari orang lain agar kau miliki? #MinYoon #MinGa #BTS


Let Go

Part 1

.

.

.

WARNING!

Ini adalah GS!

.

.

.

Intro :

Min Yoongi menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Menilik apakah ada yang kurang dalam penampilannya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk sekolah menangah atas pilihannya.

Jika bukan karena cita-cita nya yang ingin menjadi komposer, ia tidak akan jauh-jauh datang dari Daegu ke Seoul hanya untuk masuk di Bighit Performance Art High School bersama sahabatnya, Kim Taehyung.

Setelah dirasa sudah rapi, ia langsung menyambar tas sekolah nya. Berjalan keluar dari asrama dan tidak terkejut menemukan wajah Taehyung yang sudah malas-malasan melihat nya "sedang apa saja kau ini? Dandan saja tidak pernah, kenapa lama sekali" gerutu Taehyung yang sesekali melihat jam tangan nya.

"cerewet" balas Yoongi tak ingin kalah "jika kau merasa aku lama, kenapa tidak berangkat sendiri saja? Suka sekali merepotkan diri sendiri" sambung nya tanpa melirik Taehyung barang sekali. Gadis itu terlalu fokus akan jalanan yang tengah mereka lewati.

"kau ada di kelas mana?" tanya Taehyung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"1-5, ini seperti mengurutkan dari abjad bukan dari prestasi"

"oh Tuhan terimakasih, kita sekelas" ucap Taehyung histeris sambil melompat kesana kemari. Terkadang pemuda itu ingin merangkul Yoongi, namun dengan cepat di tepis oleh gadis bersurai pendek tersebut. Bahkan mereka sudah menjadi bahan tontonan bagi kalangan penduduk sekolah yang ada di sana.

"sial sekali hidupku" balas Yoongi, ia sudah risih akan reaksi dari beberapa siswa dan siswi yang melihat keanehan dari Taehyung. Ia berharap sekolah ini runtuh dan menyembunyikannya.

.

.

Musik adalah bidang nya, dan Vokal adalah bidang dari Taehyung.

Yoongi tidak akan kaget jika Taehyung sudah masuk ke dalam kelompok vokal setelah di umumkan jika mata pelajaran pilihan sudah terbuka.

"Yoongi-ya~~" Taehyung memanggil. Gadis itu hanya mendengungkan suara nya sebagai jawaban.

"hari ini aku tidak bisa makan siang bersamamu" seketika atensinya pada catatan nya teralihkan untuk beberapa detik, kemudian berdehem pelan "aku mengerti" jawab nya singkat.

"tapi jika kau sendirian, kau bisa bergabung dengan kami"

"tidak perlu, aku juga ada janji dengan Namjoon dan Hoseok"

"ah syukurlah" setelah nya, Taehyung sudah memainkan ponselnya lagi. Hari ini jadwal kelas mereka kosong sampai makan siang nanti. Dan Yoongi berfikir, makan sendirian tidaklah buruk.

.

.

Sudah memasuki musim panas, liburan sudah menanti. Banyak murid sudah menyambut liburan dengan belajar giat untuk ujian yang akan di adakan minggu depan. Mereka tidak ingin gagal, terlebih jam tambahan di musim panas.

"akhirnya~~~~!" Kim Namjoon mendesah, ia regangkan otot tubuh nya yang kaku karena sering membungkuk untuk menatapi layar komputer sekolah.

"musim panas~~ aku menunggu~" Jung Hosoeok selanjutnya, mereka berdua saling menatap kemudian berpelukan layaknya teletubies.

"keluar dari sini gay sialan" sungut Yoongi tidak terima, karena ia belum selesai dalam tugas nya. Kedua teman lelakinya saling melempar senyum maklum.

"ayolah Suga, seharusnya kau sudah selesai dari kita" Namjoon merangkul pundak kiri "kau terlalu teliti dan perfeksionis, bahkan pekerjaan mu terlalu sempurna" Hoseok di bahu kanan sambil memperhatikan grafik komputer Yoongi.

"bisakah kalian keluar dari sini? Dan lepaskan tangan kalian dari pundak ku"

Namjoon dan Hoseok saling melirik satu sama lain, melemparkan tatapan yang sulit diartikan namun dapat di pahami oleh keduanya.

"ayolah Yoon, jangan memaksakan dirimu" tubuh mungil di tarik paksa dari singgahsana. Dan Namjoon dengan cepat menyimpan data-data yang sudah di kelola dengan baik oleh teman nya.

"ap apa! Hey...!" Yoongi hampir memekik ketika mendengar suara komputer yang ter shut down.

"dosa apa aku sebelumnya hingga mempunyai teman seperti kalian"

.

.

Seharusnya mereka saat ini ada di kantin.

Seharusnya

Jika bukan Namjoon yang tiba-tiba merengek ingin di kelas Vokal karena ingin sekali bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Kim Seokjin. Gadis cantik dari senior mereka.

Dan Jung Hoseok serta Yoongi yang ingin makan siang harus rela terseret ke dalam ruang vokal saat itu.

"Seokjin noona~~!" suara melengking dengan aksen serak serta manja dari Namjoon sukses membuat Yoongi dan Hoseok meremang.

"sial, ini lebih menyeramkan dari film horor yang terakhir kali ku tonton dengan Joonmyeon" gumam Hoseok yang langsung di amini oleh Yoongi.

"Loh? Yoongi?" Taehyung memanggil dengan wajah terkejut. "kenapa disini?" tanya nya. Yoongi mengendikan bahu, lalu melirik dua orang yang tengah bercanda di belakang Taehyung.

"oh,," seolah mengerti, tangan kecil itu tertarik. Hosoek menghela nafas, ia ditinggal lagi.

"kalian" dua orang tersebut menoleh, tatapan mereka seolah bertanya pada Taehyung.

"perkenalkan, teman seperpopokan ku yang pernah aku ceritakan, gadis kesayangan ku, Min Yoongi" panjang sekali batin Yoongi. Gadis itu buru-buru membungkuk sopan "Min Yoongi" ucapnya singkat.

"hai Yoongi, aku Jeon Jungkook dan ini Park Jimin, pacarku" Jeon Jungkook buka suara, sedangkan pemuda di samping nya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan.

"dan mereka pasangan kelebihan hormon dari Busan" sambung Taehyung sakartis. Jungkook tertawa meremekan "halah,, kau saja yang belum memiliki pasangan, jadi tidak mengerti sama sekali"

"kata siapa! Aku sudah memiliki Yoongi, iya kan Yoon~~" seketika tangan Yoongi sudah di gelayuti manja oleh Taehyung.

"kata siapa? Lepaskan alien busuk, aku tidak mau menjadi gila karena kau sentuh" dan kemudian tawa mereka semua meledak karena ucapan kejam dari Yoongi.

.

.

Satu tahun telah berlalu, dan saat ini mereka sudah memasuki kelas 2.

Pembagian kelas yang kembali teracak tak terelakan, Kim Taehyung dan Min Yoongi harus rela terpisah. Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak masalah akan itu, namun Taehyung selalu merengek ingin bersama dengan Yoongi.

"Taehyung dan aku sekelas" Jungkook berkata sambil mengunyah makanannya "dan kalian saat ini sekelas? Waaah, takdir macam apa ini?" sambung nya dengan wajah terheran-heran miliknya.

Yoongi dan Jimin tidak menanggapi sama sekali, mereka tengah asik makan dan tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab meski hanya sekedar 'iya'.

"aku melihat Namjoon menangis semalaman" Taehyung bersuara, pemuda ini tidak terbiasa makan dalam keadaan hening. "ia menangisi Seokjin noona yang sudah lulus"

"kasihan sekali" balas Jungkook.

"tidak, seharusnya kau mengasihi ku dan Hosoeok. Kami bahkan tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena hanya untuk menenangkan Namjoon dan bisa tidur ketika subuh menjemput" tawa Jungkook pecah, ia bahkan tersedak dan langsung menyambar minum yang sudah di sodorkan Jimin padanya.

"Hoseok masuk kelas dance untuk kelas kedua, kalian mau masuk kemana?" Jimin bersuara, makan siang nya sudah tandas dan ia sudah mau membuka mulut untuk bersuara.

"aku sebenarnya ingin masuk dance, tapi aku tergiur dengan voli" jawab Jungkook.

"aku akan ke kelas Theater" Taehyung meneguk jus jeruk nya "lalu uri seoltang kemana~~?" merasa di perhatikan, Yoongi menatap mereka yang menanti jawaban nya, meneguk air mineral nya pelan "basket" jawab nya singkat sekali.

"sudah kuduga" gumam Taehyung pelan yang dapat di dengar mereka dengan baik.

"kalau Jimin tidak usah ditanya kemana ia akan pergi, dance bukan?" Jimin mengangguk singat akan prediksi Jungkook.

.

.

Kelas 2 bukan semakin sedikit tugas, malah semakin banyak nya tugas.

Mereka semua sibuk, bahkan ritual makan siang yang harus selalu bersama berkali-kali harus tertunda karena adanya tugas kelompok yang harus di selesaikan saat itu.

Yoongi menatap Jimin "kau capek?" tanya nya. Kali ini mereka ada di cafe dekat asrama, menyelesaikan tugas kelompok yang akan di kumpulkan esok hari.

Jimin melirik Yoongi sekilas, lalu menggeleng dan kembali memfokuskan diri ke laptop bawaan mereka.

"kau tidak merindukan Jungkook?"

"kenapa?" Jimin malah bertanya. Yoongi melemparkan tatapan nya ke luar cafe, hari minggu yang lumayan sepi.

"kupikir jumlah tugas kita sudah mencapai taraf level mengerikan, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bertegur saja sangatlah sulit" ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Yoongi lontarkan untuk seseorang selain Taehyung.

"apa kau merindukan Taehyung?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin lamat-lamat, lalu mengendikan bahu "aku tidak tahu" balas nya. Jimin menyesap kopi nya "kau menyukainya?"

Yoongi mengedipkan mata nya lumayan cepat "aku,,, tidak mengerti" jawab nya jujur, suara nya mencicit layaknya tikus yang tengah tertangkap basah oleh kucing.

"sedari kecil, aku dibesarkan oleh ibuku" ada jeda lalu Yoongi menangkap beberapa udara untuk pasokan. Jimin bahkan sudah mengabaikan tugas mereka hanya untuk sekedar meraih atensi Yoongi kembali pada cerita.

"Aku tidak mengenal sosok ayah. Kata ibu, ayah ku pergi entah kemana dan aku perlahan malas untuk bertanya, karena ibu akan selalu berteriak kesal jika aku melakukannya. Lalu ketika aku masuk ke taman kanak-kanak, semua anak meneriakiku anak haram tak punya ayah, aku tidak tahu darimana anak-anak mengerti akan kosa kata itu? Ketika aku tidak punya teman dan terkucilkan, aku ingin sekali mengeluh pada ibu. Tapi ibu terlalu sibuk, ketika aku mengeluh ibu akan selalu memukulku" air mata menetes dan buru-buru terhapus.

"Kim Taehyung, dia datang padaku. Mengulurkan tangan dan menjanjikan akan selalu bersamaku apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi..." air mata kembali menetes, Yoongi sudah tidak bisa merangkai kata.

"aku mengerti" air mata terhapus, Jimin tersenyum. "aku sangat mengerti, jadi sebegitu berharganya Taehyung di hatimu, benar?" Yoongi mengangguk, ada rasa puas dan lega ketika ia menceritakan kisah hidupnya, bahkan selain Taehyung.

Dan sejak malam itu, perlahan kedua nya mulai dekat.

.

.

"Min Yoongi"

Yoongi tidak menjawab, kini dua gadis itu berada di ruang kelas 2-1, kelas Yoongi dan Jimin yang kini sudah kosong.

"bisakah kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jimin?" Jeon Jungkook dengan terang-terangan menatap Yoongi dengan api cemburu yang kentara sekali.

"oke" dan Yoongi dengan segera menyetujuinya. Lagipula Yoongi begitu benci akan perselisihan, jadi ketika ia akan menyenggol garis nyaman nya, ia segera menjauh dari itu.

Jeon Jungkook masih terdiam, seperti belum puas akan jawaban dari Yoongi.

"aku memegang kata-kata mu" lalu setelah nya pergi meninggalkan Yoongi.

.

.

Musim dingin datang, di tengah malam Yoongi di kejutkan dengan suara dering dari ponselnya. Jantung nya seketika berhenti berdetak ketika, bibi nya si penelpon mengatakan jika ibu nya meninggal dunia. Bronkitis adalah alasannya. Seumur hidup, ia tidak pernah melihat ibunya tidak merokok. Ia tidak kaget jika ibunya terserang penyakit ini, namun ditinggalkan disaat ia masih membutuhkan figur ibu? Dunia bahkan seakan runtuh di pundaknya saat ini.

Kedua tangan nya bergetar hebat, ponsel nya tergeletak begitu saja. Satu nama yang terlintas di pikiran nya saat ini adalah 'Kim Taehyung'.

Masih dengan tangan bergetar, Yoongi mencoba menghubungi Taehyung.

"Halo Yoongi ada apa?" suara Taehyung terdengar pendek-pendek.

"ak aku, Tae bi bisakah ka kau..."

"jika tidak penting tolong jangan menelpon ku Yoon. Saat ini Jungkook membutuhkan ku" Yoongi sudah menangis saat ini, namun tidak terisak sama sekali.

"o o oh, kalau begitu maaf mengganggu" lalu di tutup secara sepihak oleh Taehyung.

Dan malam ini, Yoongi keluar dari asrama dengan tampilan seadanya menuju Daegu, sendirian.

.

.

Kelas 3

Tugas seolah tidak mau mengerti akan keadaan mereka, selalu menumpuk dan minta di tuntaskan. Kali ini Yoongi masih sekelas dengan Jimin begitu pula dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Yoongi!" nama di panggil, Yoongi sontak menoleh dan berhenti, meminta Namjoon dan Hoseok untuk duluan ke Genius Lab.

"kita sekelompok bukan?" tanya Jimin tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Yoongi mengangguk guna menjawab.

"bisakah kau tangani ini? Aku ada acara setelah pulang sekolah dan mungkin besok aku tidak bisa mengurus ini" Yoongi tidak masalah, apalagi teman sekelompok nya hanya Jimin, yang terpenting pemuda ini tidak mengeluh akan pekerjaan nya.

"oke" balas nya singkat. Jimin tersenyum manis mendengar nya, lalu mengusak puncak rambut Yoongi dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

"tidak bisakah kau menghentikan ini?" Yoongi hampir akan menjerit ketika tiba-tiba Taehyung ada di hadapan nya pas ia berbalik. Yoongi menatap Taehyung tidak mengerti dan pemuda itu seolah jengah atas jawaban tidak langsung dari Yoongi.

"bisakah kau memikirkan perasaan Jungkook saat ini? Dan terlebih perasaan ku juga? Apa selama ini kau tidak mengerti selama ini aku menyukaimu? Tidak cukupkah hanya aku?"

"Ta Tae..." ujung jari hampir akan menyentuh wajah, namun dengan segera ditepis oleh Taehyung. Pemuda di depan nya ini marah, dan Yoongi ingin meredakannya.

"bisakah kau tidak bersikap jalang seperti ibumu?" teman-teman nya dulu pernah mengatakan jika ia janganlah terlalu bergantung pada Taehyung, karena jika perpisahan datang dengan membawa beberapa alasan ia tidak akan merasa sakit. Namun ia mengabaikan nya dan saat ini ia merasa sakit.

Punggung yang selalu ada untuk nya, punggung yang selalu melindunginya kini perlahan menjauh, Yoongi merasa dingin melingkupi hatinya. Dan air mata tidak terlihat lagi.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook merasa dunia sudah tidak memperhatikannya, ayah dan ibunya sibuk bekerja dan Jimin kekasihnya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia yakin jika Jimin tengah bersenang-senang dengan Yoongi, ia benar-benar yakin jika mereka ada main di belakang nya.

Disaat ia begitu kesepian, Kim Taehyung datang seperti pahlawan di siang hari. Mengulurkan tangan dengan berbagai macam kahangatan yang di tawarkan. Dan ia dengan senang hati menerima, walau ia tahu berlabuhnya hati seorang Kim Taehyung. Walau ia tahu jika akan ada hati yang patah setelah ini.

Asal ia tidak sendirian dan kesepian, maka semua baik-baik saja.

"Min Yoongi, seharusnya dunia sudah puas akan perhatian nya padamu. Maka untuk saat ini, aku ingin dunia terpusat padaku. Relakan Kim Taehyung untuk sementara, karena Park Jimin sudah ada di genggamanmu"

.

.

"kenapa kau begitu keras kepala sekali?!" Jeon Jungkook hampir akan meneriakinya. Setelah mendapati pesan singkat Jeon Jungkook, gadis tercantik dan terpopuler di angkatan nya. Yoongi segera menuju lokasi, dimana ruang lukis adalah tujuan nya.

"apa maksutmu?" Yoongi benar-benar tidak paham sema sekali.

"jangan pura-pura bodoh Min Yoongi! Kau bukan lah gadis bodoh!?" diteriaki dan dikatai bodoh. Yoongi jelas tersinggung, terlebih Jungkook mengatainya tanpa adanya satu alasan yang jelas sama sekali.

"Jimin, dia selalu menghindariku. Tapi hiks aku selalu melihat mu bersamanya" Jungkook terisak, dan Yoongi semakin bingung harus melakukan apa. Bahkan Jungkok sudah bersujud di depan nya, menggenggam erat kedua tangan nya seolah memohon.

"aku hiks sudah menyerahkan semua yang kumiliki padanya, seluruh cintaku, kehormatan ku apapun itu untuk Jimin hiks... tapi kenapa dia begitu mudah meninggalkan ku dan berpaling padamu hiks" Yoongi sudah tidak bisa menelan ludah nya sendiri, semuanya terasa ketir dan Yoongi tidak bisa mencerna apapun yang terlontar dari bibir Jungkook.

"kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku, tolong jauhi Jimin" pikiran nya seolah terkuras habis, bahkan setelah Jungkook sudah tidak ada di hadapan nya Yoongi masih tidak merasa ia menapaki lantai.

Namun ketika pintu ruangan di buka dan Taehyung ada di sana dengan wajah kecewa, ia seolah di sadarkan kembali.

"kau membuatku kecewa Yoon" lalu pergi meninggalkan nya.

Yoongi tidak mengerti.

Kenapa hanya menyebut nama Park Jimin, dua sosok yang sudah mengisi kehidupannya seolah sensitif sekali padanya. Padahal kedekatan nya dan Jimin hanya sebatas pekerjaan rumah dan tugas kelompok, tidak lebih. Atau sekedar ketua kelas yang sering bolos di setiap mata pelajaran dan bendaharan kelas yang selalu mendapat mandat agar menegur ketua kelas.

Lalu apa masalah nya?

Jeon Jungkook seolah menuduhnya mencuri saja, lalu Kim Taehyung seakan mendukung bukti Jeon Jungkook yang tidak valid akan kasus pencurian tersebut.

.

.

Kalulusan hampir di depan mata.

Kerusakan di setiap sisi hubungan mereka bukan nya membaik malah memburuk. Jeon Jungkook yang menatapnya seakan wanita perebut prianya dan Kim Taehyung yang tidak sungkan menambahi jika dia seperti jalang buruk rupa.

"Jeon Jungkook itu kekanakan dan ingin diperhatikan, makanya pikiran nya sependek rok sekolah nya" Jung Hoseok berkomentar pada waktu itu. Dimana Yoongi kembali dilabrak oleh gadis yang di gilai pemuda hampir seisi sekolah.

"sepertinya sahabat yang katanya seperpopokan mu itu sudah mencicipi Jeon Jungkook yang katanya lagi adalah hidangan terlezat di atas ranjang, makanya ketika menatap mu seakan menatap hidangan penuh sayur" ujar Kim Namjoon yang saat itu masih kaget melihat adegan dimana Kim Taehyung yang selalu ada dan melindungi Min Yoongi, tiba-tiba datang dan menampar pipi Yoongi karena Jungkook hampir bunuh diri.

Pemuda itu masih ingat ketika makan siang dulu, Kim Taehyung benci sayur, bahkan untuk sehelai wortel ia akan menyingkirkan nya.

.

.

Park Jimin menatap jalan raya yang kini tidak banyak di lalui kendaraan.

Sedari sore ia ada disini, duduk di pinggir trotoar layaknya pengemis jalanan. Ia menatap ponsel yang dari kemarin sudah habis baterai. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengisi daya ponsel nya saja ia malas sekali. Lagipula ia tidak mau dikejar-kejar oleh beberapa oknum yang membuat kepala nya hampir akan meledak.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan ibu tirinya yang selalu menganggunya dan Jeon Jungkook yang seolah menginginkan pertanggung jawaban nya.

Pemuda itu kembali menghisap rokok nya, sejak perselingkuhan ayah nya terkuak, Jimin seperti tidak punya pegangan lagi untuk hidup. Ibunya selalu menangis dan tersiksa, ingin sekali ia pulang dan merengkuh sosok yang sudah melahirkannya, tapi kewajiban akan dirinya sebagai pelajar lah yang merantainya.

Dan hari ini adalah puncaknya, ibu nya, malaikat dalam hidupnya, cinta pertama nya harus terenggut dengan status yang dipaksa turun oleh seseorang dengan tidak hormat. Park Minyoung bunuh diri, wanita itu ditemukan di kamar nya dalam keadaan overdosis obat tidur.

Ia yakin sedari tadi Jihyun adiknya pasti mencarinya. Jimin tidak begitu berharap ada seseorang yang bisa menemukan nya walau tanpa ia memberitahukannya.

"Jimin?" suara feminim yang begitu ia kenali masuk ke dalam pendengaran nya. Jimin melirik sekilas hanya untuk memastikan.

"kau kah itu?" tubuh mungil itu agak berjalan cepat lalu duduk tepat di depan nya. Kedua mata sipit nan kecil milik nya agak berair namun kenapa?

"aku tidak yakin dengan nama kakak dari adik tingkat ku di kelas Basket, tapi nama Park Jimin hanya kau yang punya" dengan nafas yang masih putus-putus, sosok itu berbicara.

"tidak apa Jimin, ayo kita pulang. Setidaknya antarlah ibu mu untuk terakhir kalinya" setidaknya Jimin tidak ingin ditemukan, tapi ketika Min Yoongi ada di depan nya dengan lelehan air mata dan pelukan hangat, Jimin tidak menyesal ditemukan.

.

.

Park Jihyun tergugu, ia menjerit histeris ketika melihat sosok Jimin yang sudah memasuki aula ritual pemakaman. Bocah yang baru memasuki jenjang sekolah menengah atas nya itu memukul Jimin tanpa menahan kekuatan.

Jimin pasrah dan Yoongi tidak melerai.

Bukan marah, namun Jimin suka akan keterdiaman Yoongi. Gadis itu tanpa diperintah sudah memahami situasi. Jihyun perlu lampiasan, dan Jimin disini yang bersalah.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, seluruh tamu sudah pulang namun Jimin dan Yoongi masih setia disana. Jihyun tertidur pulas dengan paha Yoongi sebagai bantalnya.

"sudah malam, sebaiknya kita kembali" ujar Jimin memecah keheningan. Yoongi mengangguk, walau jari-jarinya masih suka bermain di helaian milik Jihyun. Tidur anak itu tidak tenang, karena sesekali menyebut nama ibunya.

Tubuh Jihyun di gendong dengan mudah oleh Jimin, lalu di letakkan di jok belakang. Dalam perjalanan hanya suara musik dari radio tengah malam dan dengkuran dari Jihyun yang menemani.

"Yoongi..." Jimin memanggil si gadis hanya bergumam pelan.

"aku boleh merokok?" Yoongi berkedip sekali dua kali lalu mengangguk "kenapa harus meminta ijin?" tanya Yoongi agak malas. Jimin terkekeh kecil, lalu meraih sebatang rokok, membuka kaca jendela mobil dan menyalakan nya.

"Jungkook benci ketika aku merokok, padal aku sedang kesal sekali saat itu, yah anggap saja sebagai pelampiasaan karena stress"

Kemudian hening, perlajanan mereka masih terbilang jauh. Karena saat ini tujuan Jimin bukan asrama, melainkan tempat persinggahan dirinya ketika tengah jengah.

"ibuku adalah wanita terbodoh yang pernah kutemui" suara Jimin memecah dan Yoongi tidak ingin memotong.

"sebenarnya aku mengetahui ayah sudah mempunyai jalang di dekapannya ketika Jihyun memasuki sekolah menengah pertamanya. Ingin sekali memberitahu ibu, tapi itu tidak memungkinkan, karena ibu mulai sakit-sakitan dan aku tidak ingin menambah beban hidupnya. Dan bodoh nya lagi, ketika aku menggenggam erat-erat rahasia busuk ini, ibu malah sudah mengetahui sejak awal, bahkan masih mempertahankan hubungan mereka sampai jiwa dan raganya tergerogoti penyakit" Jimin melirik Yoongi yang masih setia menatap kedepan, namun Jimin yakin Yoongi mendengar, pemuda itu tersenyum.

"jalang ayah ku"

"Jimin, bisakah kau mengatakan namanya saja daripada menyebut selingkuhan ayah mu sebagai jalang?" Yoongi memotong ucapan Jimin, sedangkan pemuda itu terdiam beberapa detik namun kemudian mengangguk tanda setuju.

Jimin menarik satu batang rokok lagi ketika rokok nya sudah habis, menyalakan lagi tanpa meminta ijin seperti sebelumnya. Asap nikotin itu ada yang terbang terbawa angin dan ada beberapa yang masuk ke dalam. Yoongi tidak mempermasalahkan nya sama sekali dan itu benar-benar membuat Jimin sedikit terkejut.

"kau cukup aneh untuk ukuran seorang gadis baik-baik" Jimin bergumam pelan yang mampu di tangkap dengan baik oleh Yoongi. Namun gadis itu kembali tidak mempermasalahkan nya dan memilih untuk membisu.

"Kang Seulgi namanya"

Yoongi berjengit kaget "Kang apa?" tanya Yoongi memastikan dan Jimin tersenyum lagi.

"kau mengetahui nya Yoon" jawab Jimin acuh.

"Kang Seulgi ketua dance putri?!" dan Yoongi memperjelasnya agar gadis itu tidak salah paham. Jimin mengangguk sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"dia selalu menerorku, menghubungiku agar menyetujui hubungan bodoh mereka, bahkan untuk sekedar duduk diam didalam kelas saja rasanya menjengkelkan sekali, kemana-mana aku diikuti layaknya punya hutang banyak"

"makanya itu kau sering membolos kelas" celetuk Yoongi tidak sadar.

Jimin terkekeh pelan, jari-jari kanan nya yang menganggur mengusak helaian halus milik Yoongi "kau perhatian sekali~" ujar Jimin bercanda dan Yoongi hanya mendengus malas.

"dan seterusnya kau pasti mengetahuinya dari Jihyun" Jimin sudah kembali terfokus pada jalanan, dan Yoongi yang kini melirik bocah itu di jok belakang.

Sedari tadi perjalanan mereka terasa lambat sekali, Jimin memang sengaja. Entah mengapa mengobrol dengan Yoongi terasa menyenangkan. Yoongi bukanlah seperti gadis pada umum nya yang ia temui, gadis itu tidak protes ketika ia merokok, gadis itu tidak memotong ucapan nya dan memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan.

"Yoon, kau benar-benar tidak masalah dengan rokok ini?" Jimin bertanya, saat ini ia benar-benar seperti tertabrak stress hingga berdarah-darah dan butuh pelampiasan.

"tidak, lagipula aku juga pernah melakukannya" hampir saja Jimin tersedak asap rokok. Wajah nya seketika menoleh menatap Yoongi, meminta penjelasan lebih tanpa perlu repot-repot bertanya.

"pertama kali aku merokok ketika musim dingin, satu-satunya penopang hidupku meninggalkan ku dan tangan yang selalu menggenggam ku melepaskan ku tanpa beban" Jimin terdiam cukup lama, menatap jalanan seperti menatap jauh entah kemana. Dan Yoongi masih setia disana walau pikiran nya untuk beberapa detik melayang.

"Yoongi, bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Taehyung?" Jimin reflek bertanya dan Yoongi menjawab dengan sangat enteng jika ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi "syukurlah" ucapnya ringan.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan alis terangkat naik, Jimin menoleh sekilas "karena aku mulai menyukaimu" mobil berhenti di lampu merah, cahaya kemerahan masuk ke dalam kaca depan mobil, membias wajah mereka berdua yang kini saling menatap satu sama lain, menyelami kedalaman hitam jelaga tanpa tahu jika sudah tenggelam perlahan-lahan.

Warna hijau berpendar dan Jimin tidak lupa akan melajukan mobilnya kembali.

"cukup lah bersamaku, di samping ku, apapun yang terjadi, tidak perlu kata-kata manis untuk menenangkan ku, hanya kau ada di sisi ku itu sudah cukup, dan begitu juga aku"

" _Hai Yoongi, aku Kim Taehyung, jangan menangis lagi karena aku akan selalu disisimu"_

Tangan di genggam erat, cukup membuyarkan aksi melamun Yoongi untuk beberapa detik "cukup percaya padaku dan ingat satu hal aku adalah Park Jimin" Yoongi tersentak, ucapan Jimin seakan menyadarkan nya jika dia dan Taehyung adalah sosok yang berbeda dan Jimin tidak suka di bandingkan.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Jungkook?"

Jimin untuk hari ini sepertinya tidak pernah absen dari tersenyum terlebih jika disajikan untuk Min Yoongi "dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkannya" jawab Jimin enteng.

"lagipula, belajarlah egois untuk saat ini"

Yoongi tercenung, kepalanya menoleh ke samping, dimana pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi, saat ini mereka sudah memasuki kawasan pegunungan, udara yang ia rasakan mulai menurun dan Yoongi menggigil pelan.

Sepertinya, kata-kata Jimin benar-benar merasuk ke dalam pikirannya layaknya udara dingin.

.

.

Kim Taehyung agaknya menyesal.

Ia sudah berkali-kali menyakiti perasaan gadisnya, gadis yang selama ini ia lindungi. Gadis yang selama ini bergantung padanya. Dan ia begitu mudahnya mendorong si gadis untuk jauh darinya dan menggantikan nya dengan gadis lain yang bahkan tidak benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Ia ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh kecil yang selalu mendapat luka di waktu ia kecil. Ia ingin membisikan kata-kata penenang namun selalu gagal.

Jeon Jungkook, gadis yang selalu menjadi alarm pertanda jika dia tidak boleh jauh dari radar si cantik. Gadis kelinci itu seakan mengingatkannya akan kelakukannya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Ia dan segala ketersediaannya untuk orang terkasihnya benar-benar dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Jungkook. Malam itu, di malam yang dingin di musim bersalju, mereka melepas hasrat terpendam mereka, menuntaskan semuanya dan berakhir di atas ranjang.

Di buai kenikmatan dunia sampai tidak sengaja membuat terkasih lainnya tersakiti. Besok nya ia terbangun oleh deringan ponselnya, mengangkat dengan setengah mata terpejam dan juga hati. Namun langsung terbangun ketika mendapati sang ibu menelpon jika ibu Yoongi meninggal dunia.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Taehyung benar-benar ingin membunuh kebodohannya.

Niatan nya ingin pergi ke Daegu dan menenangkan Yoongi, namun suara lirih Jeon Jungkook menahannya. Saat itu ia berfikir jika Yoongi sudah memiliki teman untuk menemaninya, mungkin orangtuanya ada disana.

Bukan sekali dua kali ia di sodorkan nikmat dunia oleh Jeon Jungkook. Dan selama kenikmatan itu ia terima maka semakin jauhlah dia dengan malaikatnya Min Yoongi. Kenikmatan itu bagaikan rantai-rantai yang mengikat kaki dan tangan nya, lalu menyeretnya.

Taehyung ingin memberontak, tapi ia adalah pemuda yang dibesarkan dengan lingkungan keluarga yang baik-baik saja, dimana ia harus menghargai wanita dan mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Seperti halnya perbuatan nya setiap malam dengan Jeon Jungkook, walau gadis itu tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan mereka.

Dan ketika ia ingin meraih kembali malaikatnya, alarm itu kembali berbunyi. Jungkook seakan memperlihatkan realita jika Min Yoongi saat ini sudah bersama malaikat pejaga nya yang baru dan Taehyung harus segera menoleh padanya seakan memperlihatkan apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Jungkook.

"Yoongi sudah bahagia Tae. Bisakah kau menerima ku? Mencintaiku? Saat ini aku hamil, aku membutuhkan mu, tidak tapi kita membutuhkan mu"

Hari kelulusan sudah mereka rayakan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Jadi setelah ini mereka memutuskan untuk menikah itu tidak akan menjadi masalah.

.

.

Outro :

"jadi kita benar-benar berakhir?" Jungkook bertanya lirih, menatap pekatnya kelereng milik Jimin yang saat ini ikut membalas tatapan darinya.

"kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau butuhkan Jeon Jungkook, dan aku bukan orang yang kau butuhkan saat ini. Janganlah serakah terlebih ingin memiliki kami berdua" balas Jimin ketus. Kali ini ruang perlengkapan voli sebagain sasaran perbincangan diam-diam mereka.

"tapi aku masih mencintai..."

"jangan berbicara konyol ketika hatimu sudah berada pada orang lain" sela Jimin cepat. Pemuda itu menatap Jungkook malas yang langsung di tatap penuh tanya oleh gadis itu sendiri.

"aku tahu jika kau sudah mulai menyukai Taehyung saat itu, aku diam bukan berarti aku bodoh Jeon. Jangan bertingkah seakan pihak yang tersakiti, kau membuatku muak" Jungkook semakin menundukan kepala nya dan Jimin semakin menambah aura dominasinya tanpa ampun pada pihak lawan.

"kau juga jangan munafik Park" alis Jimin menukik, meremehkan pernyataan Jungkook.

"sebenarnya kau lah yang memulai ini, aku memang tertarik dengan Taehyung. Tapi sikap mu lah yang membuat ku begini, kau berselingkuh sebelakangku dengan Min Yoongi! Si jalang itu yang merebutmu..."

Suara tamparan, nafas Jimin terengah-engah dengan mata memerah memicing tajam, sedangkan Jungkook? Gadis itu masih terlalu kaget apa yang sudah ia terima.

"dengar, biarkan aku berbicara perlahan agar kau mengerti" wajah di tarik, kedua pipi ditekan dengan kuat dan kedua mata mereka bertatapan. Jungkook dengan segala ketakutannya dan Jimin dengan nyala api yang sudah berkobar.

"tidak bisakah kau menilai seberapa aku mencintaimu? Aku memang bukanlah lelaki dengan segudang kata-kata manis yang dapat menghibur, tidak cukupkah aku disampingmu untuk menemanimu? Aku selalu ada disini Jungkook, disisimu, selalu" Jimin melapaskan cengkraman nya dan Jungkook terduduk lemas dengan air mata yang meleleh keluar. Menangis akan ketakutan dan juga kebodohannya.

"tapi ketika aku dalam keadaan bermasalah dimanakah dirimu? Aku membutuhkan mu saat itu. Namun ketika aku hanya berbicara mengenai pelajaran dan tugas pada Yoongi kau menuduhkan yang tidak-tidak. Kau benar-benar tidak percaya padaku? Dan juga pada Yoongi yang saat itu mulai menyayangimu sebagai saudaranya sendiri?" Jungkook makin terisak dan Jimin makin gencar. Pemuda itu menyayangi Jungkook, sangat, akan tetapi gadis ini benar-benar menyalahkan gunakan rasa kasih sayang nya.

"aku tidak masalah jika kau tidak disisiku saat itu, aku yakin masih ada hari yang lain untuk kau merangkulku kedalam dekapan mu. Ketika aku merasa kau mulai menjauh dan lari kepelukan lelaki lain, aku mulai sadar jika mencintaimu tidaklah melulu tentang harus memilikimu"

"Ji Jimin,, kalau begitu hiks kembalilah padaku"

Jimin menggeleng "sudah kukatakan, aku bukanlah sosok yang kau butuhkan saat ini. Terlebih bayi yang kau kandung" jantung Jungkook serasa terenggut paksa dari rongga nya. Ia menatap Jimin denngan raut terkejut dan juga meminta penjelasan lebih dari pemuda didepannya.

"bukankah sudah kukatakan aku mengetahui segalanya?" wajah di belai dengan lembut, Jimin tersenyum lembut. "setiap malam di akhir pekan, kalian akan selalu bertemu, bercerita tentang aku yang bermain api di belakang mu dengan Yoongi, dan Taehyung sebagai pahlawan mu akan mencoba menenangkanmu hingga permainan ranjang kalian. Semua nya, aku mengetahuinya"

Jungkook tergugu, ingin bertanya namun Jimin kembali menyela "anggap saja aku memiliki mata dimana-mana. Itu sudah cukup, maka jangan bertanya. Pulanglah, rawat tubuh mu untuk acara wisuda kita, lalu ungkapkan semuanya pada Taehyung, jerat lelaki itu agar tidak lari dengan bayi dalam kandunganmu, maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu kesepian, karena yang kau butuhkan sudah ada dalam genggaman" bagai orang yang terhipnotis, Jungkook mengangguk tanpa menjawab dan pergi begitu saja setelah mendengar bisikan dari Jimin.

Punggung sempit itu menjauh dan senyuman Jimin perlahan menjadi seringai kejam miliknya "aku tidak suka dipermainkan sayang, jadi jangan pernah bermain denganku" lalu tatapan nya jatuh pada layar ponselnya, dimana foto Yoongi yang tengah terlelap di kursi mobilnya.

"Min Yoongi, Min Yoongi, Min Yoongi" nama di ucap bagai mantra, foto walpaper di usap seakan sosok itu nyata saat itu.

"untuk kesekian kalinya kau membuatku jatuh. Dan untuk kali ini aku sudah menjatuhkan lawan ku untuk memilikimu, jadi jangan harap kau menginginkan kebebasan dariku walau seinchi pun. Karena aku akan menangkapmu bagaimanapun caranya. Bahkan ketika cecunguk Kim itu akan merengek dan bersujud padamu, tidak akan kubiarkan kau kembali jatuh pada nya, karena kau adalah hak paten milik Park Jimin seorang"

.

.

.

.

Oke,,, ini adalah ff pertama ku mengenai MinYoon.

Jadi...

Aku membutuhkan beberapa kritik untuk ini, nilai tulisan ini.

Apapun yang ada di pikiran mu maka tuangkan itu.

Kalau tidak ingin repot-repot mengetik beberapa huruf yang ada di pikiran mu, maka silahkan klik vote.

Saya mengharga bentuk apresiasi anda.

Dan tunggu kelanjutan nya dari seri ini...

Bai bai...


End file.
